


First

by puszysty



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-18
Updated: 2010-07-18
Packaged: 2017-10-10 15:55:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/101496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puszysty/pseuds/puszysty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time Felix said "I love you"...well, Louis was still waiting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First

Their first kiss had been after a night out drinking at Joe's bar. It hadn't even been a date, just the two of them hanging out as friends. But when the bar had gotten rowdy and overflowing with viper jocks, they'd swiped a bottle and went back to the racks to drink in peace.

And drink they did. Louis wasn't sure how much he drank that night, though he did have a terrible hangover the next morning. He wasn't even sure what they'd talked about, if anything at all. Truthfully Louis didn't remember much of that night after the bar. The one thing he did remember, however, was the kiss.

He wasn't sure what possessed him to do it. Sure, he'd been inetrested in Felix for some time, but he'd never told Felix that. It wasn't even a date. But something in him, the alcohol perhaps, had led him to lean in and plant a quick, deep kiss on Felix's lips. He remembered the smell of a smoky aroma lingering from their time at the bar; he remembered the taste, the alcohol mixed with a hint of savory sweetness; he remembered the feel of Felix's warm, slightly chapped yet still soft lips. But what he remembered most was that Felix had kissed him back.

 

Their first date had been about a week later, also at Joe's bar. With their drunken kiss, the cat was out of the bag so to speak, and Louis finally mustered up the courage to ask Felix out. He'd said yes.

Their schedules didn't match up for a week, but when they finally did, Joe's bar was really the only place Louis could think to take him. They'd managed a quiet day, luckily. Louis wouldn't have known what to do if there had been a lot of viper jocks around watching them there. There'd been a lot of long pauses, and awkward glances, and a lot of trying to hide the fact they were blushing, at least on Louis' part, but he guessed it must have gone okay because Felix asked him out the next day. Louis still considered himself lucky anyway.

 

The first time they'd frakked wasn't too long after that. _Galactica_ was a ship teeming with testosterone and not a lot to do, so they were bound to get horny. Felix had been the one to initiate this time, shoving Louis against the wall and offering to suck his dick in exchange for a return favor. Louis couldn't possibly say no to an offer like that. Especially once he discovered just how well endowed Felix was.

His head had been spinning so fast he couldn't tell which way was up and which was down, but Louis couldn't have cared less. They'd napped together in an empty rack afterwords, probably not even one of theirs, Louis couldn't remember really. Then Felix had started doing this _thing_ with his tongue and the next thing he knew, they were frakking each other into the mattress. Such a sweet oblivion it was.

The first time Felix had said "I love you"…well, Louis was still waiting. He'd said it a while ago, before Felix left on the _Demetrius_. He'd felt that way for a while, but knew Felix wasn't ready, so he hadn't said anything. But suddenly Felix was leaving, and Louis didn't know if he'd ever be back, and he couldn't just let him leave without him knowing. "I'm gonna miss you," was Felix's response. It was sincere, and it was enough.

Then Felix had come back without his leg, then Earth, and then Dee, and Louis felt those words were never coming.

A small part of him hoped that three days of rest on the _Zephyr_ would help Felix come to the realization that he loved Louis back. But it was only hope, and reality probably wasn't going to work out that way.

After shift, Louis couldn't bear to bring himself back to their quarters. Well, more like a converted storage closet than quarters, but it was someplace that Felix could be alone when he needed to be. Louis knew he'd be the one alone there now. It was only three days, but it felt like the Demetrius all over again, and that this time there wouldn't be any pieces left to put back together.

So Louis decided to go for a walk instead. His ambling steps led him to the hangar deck, someplace he could get lost in the hustle without being noticed. It was also too noisy to think, and Louis didn't feel like thinking right now. Since most of the bridge crew didn't spend much time down here, Louis wasn't expecting to run into anyone. Especially not the person he did.

"Felix?"

Felix was sitting on floor, leaning against an empty crate. He was tapping a crutch on the floor, watching the deckhands busily working on repairs.

Felix smiled at him. "Hey."

"What are you doing here?" Louis asked. "I thought you were supposed to be on the _Zephyr_."

"I chose not to go," said Felix.

"You were here when we jumped?" asked Louis. He slid down onto the floor and sat next to Felix, not too close, yet close enough.

"Yeah," replied Felix, looking back out over the deck. "It's a lot different down here. Besides that once, when we were fleeing New Caprica, I don't think I've ever watched a jump without thinking about the calculations before. It's…oddly peaceful."

"Felix, why didn't you leave the ship?" Louis asked.

"Do you ever get the feeling that sometimes where you want to be is not where you're supposed to be?" said Felix. Louis looked at him, a bit puzzled. He noticed Felix looked relaxed. More relaxed than Louis had seen him in a long time.

"I thought I wanted to get off this ship. But then I thought about it. What sort of peace am I going to find on a ship I've never even set foot on before? What's over there that's supposed to make my life better?" mused Felix.

"What are you saying?" Louis asked, still unsure just what was going through Felix's head and where it might lead.

Felix turned back to Louis and looked him directly in the eyes. "The point is, I shouldn't be looking for something out there that I've already got here. I love you Louis. I'm supposed to be _here_."

Louis couldn't help but smile. This may not have been the way he'd expected to hear those words, but right now, he couldn't have imagined it any other way. "I love you too."


End file.
